ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Malachi
MalachiMary Cuttie (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:30-07:38). Time Life Entertainment. Mary says: "The leader of that band is or was Malachi, the ghost of a trumpet player who died in 1942." (also spelled Malachai) is the ghost of a jazz musician who wanted to turn time back to when he was alive and famous with his music (he constantly played "When the Saints Go Marching In"). Stranded without their equipment, the Ghostbusters banished his spirit by playing rock and roll to cancel Malachi's music. History Malachi was once a famed trumpet player based in Muddy Flat, Louisiana. He died in 1942.Mary Cuttie (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:08-08:30). Time Life Entertainment. Mary says: "It started back in 1942. He was one of the greatest jazz players ever. Back then, his band put Muddy Flat on the map. He wants to bring back the old days if he can create enough magic music so he-he can push back time." However, his spirit was restless and latched onto a belief that the town needed to be restored to its glory days. In the mid-1980s, at 12 midnight every night, Malachi and several band mates began to create enough magic music to push back time and accomplish their goal. The oscillations produced also ensnared people with a greater aptitude for music, including Ray Stantz. The Ghostbusters happened to stay overnight in Muddy Flat while in route to the International Para-psychological Expo at Tulane. The time slip phenomena created by Malachi presented a dire scenario, creating a world without progression.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:26-06:31). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We're looking at a Time Slip phenomena that could seriously strain the continuum on a local level."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:02-10:05). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Yes, it could even lead to chrono-synclastic infundibulum."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:09-10:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Imagine a world totally without progression from past to present to future."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:14-10:23). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It could be an endless chaotic ever present now. Remember, time is what keeps everything from happening all at once." Egon Spengler proposed creating a counter-oscillation when makeshift equipment failed them.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:17-14:20). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We might offset these vibrations with a correctly tuned counter oscillation." The Ghostbusters then translated the anti-distortion vibrations into musical notation and programmed them into musical instruments.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:04-18:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Using my computer, I will program the proper anti-distortion vibrations into musical notation. Once they're adjusted, these instruments should counteract Malachi's music." They confronted Malachi and challenged his jazz with something more primal: rock and roll.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:56-19:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We'll match his rhythms with something even more primal and powerful: rock and roll." The plan worked and Malachi was dispersed. Powers Malachi's greatest power is his ability to manipulate space-time. This task is accomplished through music. It affects the local fabric of the space-time continuum.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:39-05:42). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It appears there is some discontinuity in the local fabric of the space-time continuum." Everything within this locality is changed. Buildings and architecture revert to its previous design. Clothing on people also changes to its period counterpart. The music also appears to remotely possess people who have some talent in the field of music and forces them to dance without pause.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:52-04:56). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It appears Ray is in a state of preternaturally induced hypnogogic ataraxia."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:00-05:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I said he's possessed."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:06-14:16). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I think that the parasympathetic sonic vibrations somehow triggers a synaptic response in musically talented persons. In other words, the ghosts use music to snare people." The more people Malachi can take control of with his music, the more powerful his magic became.Mary Cuttie (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:39-07:46). Time Life Entertainment. Mary says: "It can take control of people with his music. The more he controls, the more powerful his magic becomes." Malachi demonstrated the ability to send interfering mortals, in this case the Ghostbusters, as far back as to pre-historic times, where they encountered a Megalodon. Ritual powder from a Mambo, priestess of Voodoo, has been proven to temporarily defeat Malachi. However, the absolute solution to defeat him was with counter-oscillations played through rock and roll music. Trivia *Malachi had no dialogue in "Play Them Ragtime Boos," other than screaming in defeat when he and his band vanished. *In Ghostbusters Issue #2 page 12, the T-Shirt worn by Bradley Sunderland references Malachi and "Play Them Ragtime Boos" *On page one of Ghostbusters Issue #10, Malachi makes a non-canon cameo as one of the musicians. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #10, Malachi makes a non-canon cameo in the second E. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Play Them Ragtime Boos" References Gallery Collages MalachisBandinPlayThemRagtimeBoosepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon Malachi02.jpg|Before his death in 1942 016-03.png|As a ghost Malachi04.jpg|As a ghost Malachi03.jpg|Dispersed by Rock and Roll Secondary Canon MalachiIDW10.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #10 MalachiIDW10CoverB.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #10 Cover B Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters